Last Minute Revelations
by mystik-dragon88
Summary: After the Battle City tournament Mai has decided to leave town but Joey has something to say about it. A JoeyMai fic. [oneshot] Read and Review


Hey

Me and my friend maelgwynvioletstar wrote this together. We very firmly believe Joey and Mai should be together. This is a one shot and has mild swearing in it. Set after Battle City. Read and enjoy: )

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh or it's characters thought I wish I owned Joey. : ) **

* * *

Last minute revelations

Joey Wheeler sauntered along the sidewalk near the Game Shop, his hands in his pockets. He briefly considered to see Yugi, but... well, he wasn't really in the mood. Joey sighed as his mind returned to it's almost constant preoccupation.

Wait. There she was. Joey's eyes widened and his stomach did a back flip as he saw Mai Valentine standing on the corner. Her blonde hair hanging down her back. He gulped and blushed at the thought of approaching her. What would he say?

"Hey Mai , let's go out." Joey almost cringed publicly at how random that sounded. Mai would never go for someone like him anyway. Just as he had gotten the courage to go up to her the lights changed. Mai disappeared into the crowd and kept walking leaving Joey to continue his sojourn alone. Little did he know Mai had something on her mind too.

* * *

Ever since she had said goodbye to Joey and the gang last fortnight, Mai had been slowly returning to the way she had felt before she met them – before she became their friends. She sighed as she briskly walked towards her apartment block, feeling restless. She couldn't pin it down – this feeling of distraction and discontentment had been plaguing her since that last day of the battle city tournament, when she had bid farewell to Yugi, Tea, Joey, Serenity and the rest of the group to go her own way. Being independent had never bothered her before, but now...there was this new, alien emotion haunting her. 

Thinking about the group reminded her of Joey, and thinking about Joey made her remember how nice he had been to her, how much he had cared about her as she lay in the hospital, her mind in the shadow realm. She smiled faintly as she recalled him crying over her when he thought she wouldn't wake up. '_He cared_,' she thought. '_Nobody has ever cared about me that much before, even my own parents_'. She remembered how he was willing to go up against The Winged Dragon of Ra for her. '_He'd sacrifice himself for me.' _She was so busy reminiscing that she suddenly collided with a pink clad shoulder. "Hey, watch where you're –" A familiar voice interrupted her.

"Oh, hey Mai, how have you been? We haven't heard from you in ages." Tea's face appeared in front of her.

"Oh, hey Tea. I've just been busy." Tea smiled and slipped her arm through Mai's.

"We thought you'd moved on – left here, you know?"

Mai didn't answer for a moment. She _had_ been thinking about leaving...but she knew she couldn't. Something was stopping her.

"Mai?" Tea's voice brought her back to earth.

"What? Oh – no, I'm not going anywhere soon," Mai replied distantly. Her eyes alighted on Tea's jacket and she noticed that her friend was quite dressed up.

"Joey would be pleased to hear that," Tea said. Mai started and almost blushed, but managed to contain it.

"Really? I mean, sure. That's good." Mai could feel herself getting uncomfortable and changed the topic. "Wow, Tea, you certainly look nice today. Going anywhere special?"

Tea smiled. "I'm meeting up with Yugi later –"she started, but was cut off by Mai.

"_Really_? You and Yugi? On a _date_? So you've finally gotten together, huh?" Tea blushed like a tomato and sweat dropped furiously.

"No! No, it's nothing like that. We're going to the movies – _as friends_," she babbled out quickly, not convincing anyone, even herself.

Mai gave her a knowing look but decided to play along. Tea glanced at her watch.

"Sorry, Mai, but I have to run now. I'll talk to you later, alright? Don't forget to call me if you need to talk." Mai just grinned.

"Sure, hun. And good luck on your little date," she added as she parted ways with Tea at the intersection.

"It is _not _a date!" Tea insisted, but was cut off by the roaring traffic.

Mai was going to continue her walk home however she had a change of heart. Something Tea had said was niggling at her mind and making her blush. _Joey would be pleased to hear that._ Did that mean, he would actually care enough for her not to want her to leave? Mai didn't know what to think, about him or about herself.

* * *

Joey was almost home. His mood began to darken as he approached the top of his street and turned the corner. He didn't really want to go home – he was sure his dad would be well and truly intoxicated by now. Joey wasn't looking forward to spending the rest of the night cleaning up vomit and dodging random, alcohol fuelled attacks from a violent father. He hesitated as he reached his front yard. _I don't have to go home,_ he thought. _Dad wouldn't even notice._ He turned around and headed for the park down the road. 

Before he had become friends with Yugi and the rest of the gang he had often come down here to get away from his abusive home. Now he would just go over to Yugi's house or go meet up with Tristan when it got too much. No one knew about his father except Tristan and that's the way he preferred it. He also realised that since he had become friends with Yugi and Tea, him and Tristan have stayed away from most his former friends, although he can definitely say life hasn't been any less exciting. He found the tree he used to sit under and went and leaned against it.

His mind once again went back to _her. _He loved how independent and strong minded she was and also her stubbornness, even though it drove him crazy half the time. '_When I first met her she was a complete bitch but she gradually began to break down the wall she had built around herself,' _he thought to himself.He finally began to see what was beneath the superficial and materialistic attitude. What was under her beautiful, yet proud exterior.

He remembered how upset and worried he had been when her mind was lost in the shadow realm and how he thought she wasn't coming back. As he thought of her he recalled how her face had filled with vitality when she awoke, how her blonde hair and violet eyes shone with life again as her mind was released from its prison. He remembered the relief that had flooded through him as he gazed into those eyes. Those two clear pools of allurement.

Joey closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree, emotions stirring within him. So this was what love felt like. Joey slid down the trunk until he was resting at its base. He was blushing as he thought about Mai. He sighed out loud and told himself to stop thinking about it now.

His thoughts drifted instead to his sister Serenity and how much he missed her since she had left. He knew she was better off at her mum's but that didn't stop him from wishing she were here. Without even realising he began to voice his thoughts aloud. "I miss her heaps, especially now she's living so far away. I know I can see her whenever I want but it's not the same. I hope she knows how much I love her, she means the world to me. I just want to protect her. I remember that time a few months ago when I took her to the beach. And we were walking along the water and she got sunburnt because she's so fair." He stopped voicing his thoughts aloud but continued with the same chain of thought. '_I gotta always protect her cause that's what big brothers are for. I'm glad she's with her mum's cause then she doesn't have to put up with dad's shit. I'm glad she doesn't know about Dad cause that would really upset her...Hmm...wonder if Tristan still wants to be with her. Over my dead body, he will. I'll beat him to a pulp if he ever tries to touch her.' _However Joey knew that although he threatened Tristan constantly over it, when it came to the crunch he'd prefer Tristan to be with his sister over anyone else.

He paused in his thoughts and just decided to lay there for a while. That was until he saw how late it actually was. "Damnit, its late, better get home before dad really gets the shits." He got up quickly and started the short walk home.

* * *

Mai bit her lip in emotion. From her position on the other side of the tree she had heard everything. She was seated with her back to the trunk but out of Joey's view. She had been sitting here for a few minutes when she suddenly heard someone approach on the other side. Her heart started to speed up as she realised who it was. But then she heard what he said. '_I was so stupid to think he would ever be in love with me.' _Mai had to choke back the tears. '_I didn't know he had a girlfriend.' _She angrily brushed back the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes as she thought about what Joey had said. '_I was so stupid!' _she frowned. _'I should have trusted my instinct in the first place! I should never have let myself get close to him and his friends! Friends just drag you down.'_ She straightened up and said to herself, "Since I now know that no one in this town cares for me- especially Joey- then what's stopping me from leaving? Nothing!"

* * *

Tea had been worried that Mai might have left town, but she was even more worried about how Joey might have taken it. Joey hadn't seemed like his happy self lately, and she wasn't sure why. '_Hey, I know, I'll do a little bit of matchmaking and try to convince Mai to remain in town, if only for Joey's sake. I __could also give subtle hints as to Joey's feelings for her – which are blatantly obvious to everyone except them two_.' Thinking about it, Tea began to get excited over how happy Joey and Mai would be together. _'Wait why don't I call Mai right now! I'll ask her if she wants to get lunch or something. Now, if only I could remember where that darned piece of paper with Mai's number is.'_

* * *

Mai was in the middle of packing her underwear drawer when the phone suddenly rang. Wondering who it was, she answered it. "Hello, Mai Valentine here." 

"Oh, Hey Mai, It's me Tea." Mai smiled to herself, '_Of course! I should have guessed it would be her._'

"I was wondering, you know, since we haven't really caught up since Battle City we could, I dunno, get lunch today or something?" Tea asked her cheerily.

Mai thought to herself '_I promised I'd get rid of this friendship crap, but it's only Tea. What harm could she do?' _

"Oh, sorry, I was kinda busy but – oh what the hell. Alright."

"Why, what were you doing?" Mai wondered whether she should tell her the truth, because she knew that Tea might start off on one of her friendship rantings, but it slipped out before she could help herself, and besides, Tea was going to find out anyway.

"I was just packing."

"_What?_ Mai, are you leaving already?" Tea seemed upset at the idea. _'Oh, she won't miss me once I'm gone. No one will,'_ thought Mai to herself. She replied,

"Yeah, I was thinking, I couldn't hang around forever. I would have to get a job or something. So I decided, why not leave and just go where the tournaments are? Like I did before I met you guys."

Mai had to hold the phone away from her ear as Tea launched into one of her famous friendship speeches. "MAI! You can't just leave, what about us? We're your friends, don't you care about that? Don't you! We would all miss you so much – you can't just go off and leave like this without a moments notice! What are the guys gonna say when I tell them?" On the other end of the line, Tea winced as she imagined Joey's reaction. She frowned in determination. "Mai. Get yourself down to the Domino Café in five minutes. We need to talk about this!" she hung up before Mai could protest.

Mai just smiled to herself. _'That girl can be awfully pushy when it comes to friends. Hah, maybe she should try some of that confidence with Yugi!'_ Mai almost laughed out loud. Everyone knew Yugi had a huge crush on Tea. Mai stopped thinking about that though and made her way out of her apartment to meet up with Tea. She might as well see her one last time before she left.

* * *

Tea was already there when Mai arrived, waiting with a determined expression on her face. She stood up as Mai approached her table and waved her over. Mai sat down and sipped at the drink Tea had ordered for them both. One look at Tea's face told her that this wasn't going to be any light and fluffy conversation. She barely had time to put her bag down before Tea started to berate her again. 

"Mai, I know you say that there's nothing left for you here, but please, please reconsider! You can't just leave like this. We're your friends! Please Mai; think about what the guys will say! We would all miss you." Tea finished her spiel and nailed Mai with her best "guilt trip" face. Mai squirmed, but at the same time she felt a burning resentment. '_Joey wouldn't miss me! And he's the only one of those guys I ever wanted to get close to.'_ She looked down.

"Tea, honey, it's not that I want to upset anybody. But I've gotta be independent. I can't keep on waiting around this place for something to come up. I have to take my own initiative." Mai knew the _real _reason she wanted to get out so fast, but she wasn't going to tell Tea. Tea, however, was getting worried.

"You can get a job here. We all like you too much for you to go. Besides, I know one person who would _really_ miss you Mai – someone who really likes you." Tea dropped her first subtle hint. It went right over Mai's head. She decided to try again, a little more obviously. "Joey would miss you, Mai." Mai could see from Tea's face that she was serious. She almost believed her, but she replied bitterly as she remembered what she had overheard.

"Maybe – but he's too in love with some girl to even notice." Tea wondered if Mai was actually getting the hint, and decided to press on.

"Yes, Mai. He _is _in love with _someone_. Someone who means a lot to him."

_'Yeah, I'll bet he is. Someone who's not me,' _Mai thought. She frowned and pushed her cup away from her. Her mind was made up. She had to get out, and get away from everything and everybody – especially Joey. She looked Tea squarely in the face and told her what she didn't want to hear.

"Look, Tea, I appreciate you caring about me and everything...but I can't stay, and I won't. I'm sorry. I have my reasons, and I have to leave." She got up. "I'll see you around." Tea ran after her as she strode out of the café onto the street and walked home.

"I hope you know what a mistake you're making, Mai! You'll be leaving behind everyone you care about! What kind of friend would do that, huh?" Mai didn't even look back. Tea was left standing awkwardly on the side of the road as she watched her friend getting further away. '_Oh no, what's Joey going to say? She can't leave...Oh I know. I can go and see if Joey can convince her to stay. Now where does he live again, this is a sort of thing we need to discuss in person.' _

* * *

Tea finally arrived at Joey's house. She had rung Tristan to get him to tell her where Joey lived but Tristan had seemed kind of reluctant. She finally convinced him, telling him it was important. Looking up at the house she had to say it wasn't the nicest house you'd ever see but it wasn't the worst either. The thing that bugged her the most was the cold atmosphere the house had and how it appeared as though it hadn't been looked after in years. As she approached the front door, it suddenly opened and Joey walked out looking angry and annoyed. 

Seeing her he immediately changed his facial expression and yelled out, "Hey Tea, what you doing down here? I was going to Yug's house. Wanna come?" Without giving her a chance to reply he started towards her. As he did so she heard slurred words being yelled from inside the house. "Joey get back here now and clean this up you piece of shit!"

Tea looked in horror at the house. Joey cringed but seemed determined to ignore the voice. "Joey, who or what was that?"

"Oh that's nothing. Let's go before it gets too late. Before she could ask him again he had turned her around and pushed her toward the front pathway.

"So what brings you here?" he asked her, attempting to make Tea forget about what she had heard. He knew she would make the worst fuss out of all of his friends about it which was exactly what he didn't want. Lucky for him she was completely distracted by what she was going to say.

"Oh Joey! It's terrible!" Tea looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Just spit it out Tea," he said irritably.

"Well, Mai's decided to leave town. You have to convince her not to go!"

"Huh! What! She can't! Why is she leaving? I thought she liked it here." By that he meant the people here.

"I don't know why. She was saying something about having to get a job and move on or something...though I got the feeling there was more to it then that."

"What, get a new job? What for? She can't leave, she just can't!" Joey tried not to let his emotions get the better of him but inside his heart was breaking. He knew Tea would soon see how he really felt about her because he couldn't seem to contain his shock and disappointment. '_If Mai leaves it'll go back to the way it was before. She helped me forget about all the bad things in life...no she can't leave!'_

"Joey that's why I came to you. You have to convince Mai not to go. You have to stop her now before it's too late."

"But why me Tea? Why couldn't you convince her to stay, or Yugi? You guys are better at all that soppy stuff." Tea glared at him but decided to keep going.

"Joey, she feels differently about you. She doesn't love us."

"Huh, what are you talking about? Of course she cares about all of you." Tea just sweat dropped.

"You are so thick headed sometimes. She _loves _you! And you love her. Go now before you regret something."

Joey stared at her in doubt. It was obvious Mai didn't love him, otherwise why would she leave. He decided not to continue arguing with Tea though because he knew when it came to these things she could be very persistent. He also realised he needed to think.

"Ok Tea, I'll think about it." Before he turned around to walk off Tea slipped a piece of paper into his hand. Looking down he saw it was some sort of an address. Somehow knowing who the address belonged to he spun around and walked off before she could continue.

As he walked he thought to himself '_I could just ignore Tea and go home now but I don't wanna do that knowing the mood dad's in_. _But I just can't go up to Mai outta the blue and convince her about my undying love. She can't love me, she just can't. She's too beautiful to go for a guy like me. But I can't let her leave either. My life would just go to shit.' _He had no idea where he was going but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes traveled to the ground and he suddenly saw something sticking out from under a bush. He recognised it as a duel monsters card. Picking it up he saw it was Harpie's Feather Duster. '_Mai has this card. I remember all the times she used it. She really was a great duellist, if only Marik hadn't gone psycho she might have had more of a chance in Battle City. I can't let her go. I don't care if I'm putting myself on the line but I have to tell her how I feel." _Filled with new determination he headed for Mai's apartment.

* * *

"Ok I'm all packed and ready to leave tomorrow morning. I don't think I forgot anything. " She curled up on the couch and flicked on the TV. She was in the middle of watching some 50's romance movie- as there really wasn't anything else on- when there was loud banging at the door. She slowly got up and headed for the door wondering who'd be bothering her now. 

"Who is it?" she called through the door.

"It's me Mai, Joey. Open up" he yelled back.

Mai hesitated. _'Should I let him in?'_

"Mai, I really need to talk to you!" The banging persisted as Mai quickly tried to decide what to do. _'Wait what if Tea told him I was leaving? But why would he care, he doesn't love me.' _She suddenly became bitter as she remembered Joey's 'girlfriend'.'

"What do you want? I have better things to do then for you to waste my time." He stepped back at what she had said and stared her door in confusion. _'Why would she say that? What did I do? What if she really doesn't like me. No, I've come this far, I might as well finish.'_

"Mai, why are you acting like this. Just let me in." He could suddenly hear what sounded like Mai unlocking the door. Before she had a chance to say anything he brushed past her and walked into her house uninvited.

"Mai, I have to tell you something before you go."

"What is it?" She turned away from him scared he might see right through her cold act.

"You can't leave Mai. We would all miss you. _I _would miss you." He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off.

"Wouldn't your girlfriend get upset if you go around saying that to others girls?" She said reentfully as she stepped away from him, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"What _are_ you talking about? What girlfriend?" Joey was puzzled at the way she was acting towards him. He didn't understand why she was being deliberately cold and harsh.

"Joey do us all a favor and just rack off! I don't wanna see you again."

Joey flinched as though he had been hit and felt winded. The room seemed to fade and all he saw was Mai's back to him as she slowly started to walk away and disappear into the distant darkness, laughing at him as she went. He suddenly snapped out of his shocked daze. "Mai..." he said in a pained barely audible whisper.

"Mai, I don't know what your talking about or where you got that idea but you're the only one I have ever loved." Joey turned resolutely and headed for the door. His world was falling apart in front of him. He stepped out the door with a heavy heart and was about to close it behind him when a white gloved hand grabbed his.

"Joey wait." He didn't think he could stand any more heartbreak or disappointment but something in the way she said it made him turn around.

She was standing in the doorway, her eyes shining with tears. "Joey...I'm _so_ sorry, I just heard you talking the other day about some girl that you loved that I knew wasn't me. I wondered who it was because you've never taken me to the beach." Joey's eyes opened in surprise.

"The beach?" He had a flash of understanding. "Mai, I was talking about Serenity."

Mai suddenly felt very foolish and flushed with shame. She lowered her gaze but Joey lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Joey I love you." Joey's face suddenly light up and inside his heart pounded with full realisation of what she had said. He broke into his goofy grin.

"You mean that Mai?"

Mai just leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

We hoped you enjoyed it. Don't forget to read and review to tell us what you thought. No flames. 


End file.
